TagTeam Tournament Revised
by VampireHunterSephiroth200
Summary: Ok people. I decided to revise some of my old stories and this will be the first one. I'm running sort of the same system as Vyser does with his Megaman fic. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Card Captors (Card Captor Sakura)

AN: I always add the Winged Dragon of Ra to Joey's deck out of habbit (sp?) and Obelisk to Kaiba's. This is a reviewer submission fic, meaning that it's very much akin to Vyser's system of asking reviewers to submit characters to use. I will need a brief description of their decks and details on any card you yourself create. The movie never happened in this fic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Battle City tournament had barely ended just two weeks ago and school was about to get out for summer vacation. It was for this reason and one other reason that Joey was as happy as a pig in mud. He would be spending the entire summer with Mai Valentine, a woman he loved deeply. He was walking home with his friends in such a blissful reverie that he didn't notice that Yugi Moto had picked up a package in front of his house. "From the office off Mr. Maximillion Pegasus to the Home of Mr. Yugi Moto" the box read. "What now?" Tristen sighed, "I hope this isn't another trip to the shadow realm I'm gonna' be visiting my little sister is Reedington this summer..." "I didn't know you had a sister Tristen..." Tea commented. "Yeah, well, I barely know her... My dad thought it would be a good idea for me to get to know her..." he explained. "Is she cute?" Joey teased knowing the effect his own otosama had his best friend. "Guys, I just wanna' find out what's in the box..." Yugi commented tiredly.

The package contained 4 specially made cards "Sorcerer of Dark Magic", "Red-Eyes, Darkness Dragon", "Gatling Dragon", and "Faith-Weaver", the standard tape used to record Pegasus' messages. Joey and Tristen were understandibly cautious about the tape and didn't want to have anything to do with it. As soon as the tape was placed into the VCR Pegasus' image appeared on the screen. "Yugi-boy, Little Joey, Little Tristen, and Young Ms. Tea. I trust you are all watching. This message is recorded specially for you, all of you. The four cards enclosed are specially designed with the four of you in mind. I am having a new tournament, merely for fun, nothing big on the line and your names are on my list of "personal friends". If you will attend I would very much be pleased, I would like to give you all something in person. But I cannot force you to attend..." the recording explained. "I'm going..." Yugi stated. Joey seemed a bit timid. "Why?" he asked. "Everyone deserves a second chance..." Yugi commented. "I agree with Yugi, we should at least hear him out..." Tea reasoned. "I dunno'..." Tristen and Joey replied in unisen.

Within a week the new tournament was announced all over the dualist BBS boards. The best dualists in the world and those that were expected to do very well were being drawn in by the shiploads to the new tournament. There was a slight twist to this new tournament however, it would be a tag-team tournament. Progression would be based on how well two dualists could perform as a team. This tournament like the last one would be held in Domino City.

By the summer Yugi, his friends, and a few rivals had come to take part in the tournament. A few new faces were also seen around Yugi's group. "Hey Tris, who're these guys?" Joey asked. "My little sister Madison and her friends..." Tristen replied. "Which one's Madison, the girl with dark hair..." he asked. "Hi, I'm Madison... And you're Joey right?" she introduced. "Yup yup, I'm 'da great Joey Wheeler!" Mai took on a look of hopelessness and sighed exasperatedly. Kaiba was there even though he knew what kind of tournament it would be and who it was run by. "Wadda' doin' here rich-boy?" Joey asked in a growl. "I'm here to take part in the tournament... I decided to give your advice a try and attempt to have fun squashing the rest of you..." he laughed. "Are you here to compete, Madison?" Yugi asked. "Not me, but my friends are competing... These are my friends Sakura Avalon and Li Shoaran..." she replied. Sakura put on a graceful smile and bowed respectfully. "You're Yugi Moto? I didn't expect someone so famous to be so short..." she laughed. "Yeah well, I get that a lot..." Yugi laughed back. Li on the other hand eyed Yugi carefully before smiling and giving him a slight nod. "Com'n Yugi, let's go sign up!" Tea insisted trying to cover up her swelling jealousy. Yugi struggled very little as he was dragged along by his wrist. Mai sighed and grabbed Joey by the back of his collar. Kaiba remembered that he still needed a partner and didn't want his partner to be chosen by random. Out of default he ended up partnered with Serenity. He sighed, 'Serenity Wheeler' was the last person on the face of the earth that he wanted to be partnered with. Even being pairing up with her brother would have been better, but around her his composition was much weaker than normal.

Joey was pretty angry when he found out that his most hated rival and his sister would be partners in the tournament. It was still something that couldn't be helped, after all he couldn't change partners and even if he could it would still be a aggrevating situation. If not Serenity, Kaiba would be teamed up with Mai and that was something Joey hated to think of. He chose to ignore Kaiba for the time being. His sister was calm, gentle, and meek in a good mood, but when her wrath was invoked she was not someone to be trifled with. Pegasus appeared on a platform that had been set up. "Welcome duelists, I am Maximillion Pegasus and this is my new tournament. I'm sure you all know that this will be a tag team tournament. I'll explain the rules; you can sacrifice your allies monsters, you can also attack with them if your ally hasn't declaired an attack with that monster, you and your ally take turns at the same time, your lifepoints are pooled at 16000 each. Let the tournament begin!" he called.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the short chapter, and I know it's not much of a beginning but bear with me. I've been refining my works lately.

Special Card

Faith-Weaver  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Fusion/Effect  
Fuse: Wingweaver + Magician of Faith  
Effect: Sacrifice 500 lifepoints to bring back one magic or trap card from the Graveyard.  
ATK: 3200  
DEF: 2900


End file.
